


B.R.O.S.K.I.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [32]
Category: Broski, WWE, World Wrestlng Entertainment, Zack Ryder - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for another of my daughter's favourite wrestlers, the Long Island Outlaw himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.R.O.S.K.I.

B is for Bandana,  
woo woo woo on head.  
R is for Ravishing,  
my daughter has said.  
O is for Outrageous,  
the hoeski? The heck?  
S is for Self oppinionated,  
he tweets from the deck.  
K is for Kindred,  
good friends, close, not many.  
I is for Impossible,  
this poem, more that any.

Of this wrestler from Long Island I know not much,  
Woo woo woo and Hoeski's and just that such.  
My daughter thinks he is just the bee's knees,  
do not bad mouth HIM if you please.  
I finish this rhyme with a thankful heart,  
then on to another, and back to the start.


End file.
